<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>东山有喜 番外1 by Greenie2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030305">东山有喜 番外1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019'>Greenie2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>东山有喜 番外1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少爷根据肯尼描述的外貌，发散人手去寻找王小姐的男人苏哥，不一会儿就精准定位了，是她上学私塾的教书先生。顺便的，他们还在私塾房间的衣柜里，找到了他们俩几年来的书信，王小姐还怕她苏哥不认账似的，每次约会的时间地点都写得清清楚楚。少爷把王小姐要去国外留学的消息散播出去以后，王家的人立刻上门要说法，少爷把书信扔过去，王家的人一看，一溜烟就跑了。</p><p>至于少爷vs老爷太太的一战，据说也是“羽扇纶巾，樯橹灰飞烟灭”。</p><p>老爷：胡闹！你跟个男的在一起算什么话！让他滚！<br/>少爷：哦，那这个家我不继承了，爸妈趁早要二胎。<br/>老爷：......你给我回来！</p><p>毕竟姓张，嚣张的张。</p><p>那他误(ming)打(mei)误(zheng)撞(qu)娶回来的娘子怎么安置呢？少爷决议，因业务扩张需要，给账房部招了一枚得力小学徒，有编制，包吃住，宿舍地点就在——</p><p>婚后少爷思量再三，还是决定搬出原先的家族大屋，虽说中国人的传统讲究n代同堂孝敬父母团团圆圆，但作为一名十三行上冉冉升起的商界钜子，有一个自己的地盘用来请客谈生意彰显身份还是很必要的（少爷：当然绝对肯定不是为了和老婆过没羞没躁的生活）。新家在旧家马路对面，一所两层红砖大洋房，里面的建材家居终于可以按照少爷自己的心意全部从外国运回来，夫夫俩挑挑拣拣地，用了两个月才装修完。入伙当天两人忙了一天终于可以倒在大床上休息，少爷舔着脸蹭过去邀功。</p><p>“老婆，你觉得我们家漂不漂亮啊～”</p><p>“哼，”肯尼皱起眉头，“都没赚多少钱就这么会花钱，我们家会不会被你全部败光啊。”</p><p>“没赚多少也是有赚的，赚了钱就是用来花的呀，赚了不肯花的是貔貅吗？”</p><p>“啊，如果我是貔貅的话，那你岂不是要守活寡？”</p><p>“坏蛋，还学会讲黄色了，让我来检查一下你是不是真是貔貅～”</p><p> </p><p>虽然少爷平时不正经，但做正事还是很认真的。这么大一份家业，处处都要看顾，还赶上外商来华的高峰期，少爷最近天天忙着谈生意日期都记不清。好不容易到礼拜日，外国人都要休息，去教堂做祷告。少爷也会去，当然现在是两个人一起去了。</p><p>肯尼依然没有信教，但他喜欢听唱诗班唱歌，那声音像在天堂传来一样，至纯至净，少爷向神祷告的时候，肯尼就忍不住盯着他的侧脸看，看他微微颤动的睫毛。他悄悄的问，你跟它都说些什么呀？少爷看着他的眼睛说，我告诉神，我会好好践行我的诺言。</p><p>做完礼拜，肯尼才提醒少爷，今天是他的阳历生日。说起来，肯尼这段时间也是见识不少，原来同样的日子，也有不同的算法，他在帐房很快就学会了，刚好给少爷一个小小的惊喜。</p><p>“然后呢，寿星能得到礼物吗？”</p><p>“我还能给你买什么礼物？走，去吃农家乐。”</p><p>广州城以西郊外是一片汪洋池沼，由于珠江泥沙冲积，在唐朝以后才开始逐渐形成陆地。这片区域地势低平，多半为池塘、洼地，故人们将广州郊西，“自浮丘以至西场，自龙津桥以至蚬涌，周回廿余里”的一大片区，约定俗成地称为“半塘”，后来又演化为“泮塘”。当地人在塘边筑基，基上栽种龙眼，荔枝，池塘里则以种植茨菰、菱角、莲藕、茭笋、马蹄为主，塘基边上，便是农人的聚居区。</p><p>肯尼旧时的家就正对着一片荷塘，暮春三月，沼泥里长满了绿绿的荷叶，一片片挨挨挤挤的，微风轻轻地拂过时，便扬起层层鲜翠的浅浪，随风飘来的香味清新宜人。少爷坐在屋中间的桌前悠闲地喝茶，心里盘算着把这里改造成一个竹房子，床上铺个凉席，每到周末来这里住一天就太好了。外面的肯尼挽起了一截裤腿，折了几片荷叶放进手边的竹篮框里。</p><p>回到厨房，他先把荷叶洗净备用，然后把鸡肉，香菇，虾米等食材下了油锅炒香，洗好晾干的荷叶上放米饭和炒好的配料，再把荷叶包起来放进蒸笼；另一边，采回来的藕对半切开，放进开水里煮烂，再加入煎香的排骨一起慢炖；两边都差不多之后，肯尼把家里本来就腌好的荞头倒在小碗上，依着少爷的口味多撒了一层糖。</p><p>一饭一汤一咸酸上桌，不过少顷，尤其荷叶饭清香扑鼻，大米浸了油晶莹剔透的，看着就饿，周围又没有仆人，两个人吃饭少不了一轮你喂我我喂你。</p><p>肯尼的手不仅粗糙，上面还有道明显的疤，那是他以前割猪草的时候留下的。</p><p>少爷握着那只手，小声地说：“你以前过得很辛苦。”</p><p>肯尼摇摇头，“劳动不苦，无穷无尽的辛劳换不来应有的回报，才是苦。”</p><p>少爷把他圈住，头埋在颈间点头，“嗯，我知道。”</p><p>隔天肯尼去老爷太太家看望，看见管家没在店里，却带着几个人在书房里翻册子，少爷也在那里，管家对少爷说：“这几年新招的工人，应该都不是。”</p><p>“那就只有乡下那边的？”</p><p>肯尼走进书房，少爷从纸堆里抬头对他笑。</p><p>“过了今天，家里所有包身的契约都会废止，工人们可以选择自由离开或者转成合同工。”</p><p>管家送过来一张文书，“名单都在上面了，一共一百八十八位，少爷你盖了章，明天我就让南海、番禺那边的管事给工人们发遣散费。”</p><p>肯尼看着那些让他仍然心有余悸的熟悉字眼，随着压下的红印，他仿佛见到无数人脚子上的铁锁瞬间碎落，消失不见。</p><p>“多谢你吖......”</p><p>“多咩谢啫，我就只能够做到咁多啦。”</p><p>肯尼鼻子一酸，“你唔系应份㗎。”</p><p>“对你好梗系应份啦，点会唔系！我今晚又想食多次荷叶饭～”</p><p>“嗯～”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>